1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable radiographic imaging device and a radiographic imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FPDs (flat panel detectors), in which a radiation-sensitive layer is disposed on a TFT (thin film transistor) active matrix substrate and that can convert radiation directly into digital data, have been put into practice in recent years. Portable radiographic imaging devices (hereinafter also called “electronic cassettes”), that carry out image capturing by generating image information expressing a radiographic image manifested by irradiated radiation and storing the generated image information in a predetermined storage region by using an FPD or the like, have been put into practice.
This type of electronic cassette is equipped with an operation unit that is formed by switches and keys or by a touch panel or the like and that receives input operations for controlling the FPD and other electronic equipment packaged in the electronic cassette. However, when the electronic cassette is mounted to an imaging stand, there is the concern that erroneous working will be carried out due to the operation unit being operated erroneously.
As a technique that prevents erroneous operation of an electronic cassette, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-158508 discloses a technique that, when an electronic cassette having a screen switching key is in a state of being moved, erroneous operation during the movement is prevented by rendering the screen switching key unusable. JP-A No. 2005-211226 discloses a technique relating to operability at the time when an electronic cassette is mounted to an imaging stand.
The techniques of aforementioned cannot prevent erroneous working due to erroneous operation with respect to an electronic cassette when the electronic cassette is placed at an imaging stand.
There are provided a portable radiographic imaging device and a radiographic imaging system that can prevent erroneous working due to erroneous operation when a predetermined region is placed at a predetermined placement portion.